The Darkest of Them All
by Skystar16
Summary: Two sisters, destined to destroy each other. StarClan has determined their fate, and it can not be changed. Follow these two sisters as they try to get over their destinies and be normal. Besides, even StarClan are wrong sometimes, aren't they?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my new story, hope you like it, and I just wanna say that I hope I get more reviewers than on my last serious story. **

**3 Skystar16**

Prologue

Goldenstar crouched over the pool, gazing into its rippling depths with green eyes. She stood up and turned to the cats surrounding her, watching Goldenstar with apprehensive eyes.

"As much as I would like it to be so, the fate of these two cats cannot be changed." She said solemnly.

Yowls of outrage broke out amongst the cats. Snarls filled the air, and the hostility increased in the atmosphere the way humidity gathers before a storm. Claws glinted on the smooth granite surrounding the pool of water.

A broad-shouldered gray tabby tom pushed his way through the mass of cats. He stood in between the crowd and Goldenstar, facing the long-furred she-cat.

"Goldenstar, I have believed in StarClan and that they could do anything since my first story from the elders and I believe that to this very day. You are StarClan, I am StarClan, and we are StarClan. We can do anything!" Yowls of approval rose from the air.

Goldenstar took a moment, something unreadable flashing in her eye, some knowledge she held above the cats.

"This is a power stronger than StarClan's doing. I cannot change it."

The gray tabby's fur rose on end, and his tail bushed up.

"I will tell you what this is. This is unfair! One kit is better than her sibling just because of the color of her pelt?!" he shouted.

"It is not just their pelts. It is the soul of their hearts. One's is pure and good while the other's is impure and evil." Goldenstar replied calmly, but obviously under pressure,

"How do you know that for sure, Goldenstar?" whispered the gray tom, a pained look in his eyes, which bored into Goldenstar's eyes steadily.

Goldenstar held his gaze for a minute, and then looked away, defeated.

"I don't." she whispered quietly.

"As an apprentice, I was taught that all kits are born innocent and pure. Everything you are saying to me right now goes against that." The tom said.

Goldenstar sighed and turned away.

"Stonestar, some things can never be changed." She said.

With a final disproving growl, Stonestar stalked off into the cats, who glared at Goldenstar and followed him.

**Review :P**

**-Skystar16**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Frostkit scampered outside into the TreeClan camp and surveyed the small hollow. Brightstar sat on top of the Highledge with her deputy Hawkstreak, conversing softly, and nodding once in a while. Ambertail shared a squirrel with Rainpelt under a willow that overlooked the camp. A hunting patrol, which consisted of her father, Blackwhisker, Smokepelt, Willowfur and Willowfur's apprentice Sunpaw, walked in through the thorn tunnel. As soon as they did, a white blur came hurtling out of the apprentice's den. It was Moonpaw, Sunpaw's sister. She attacked her brother and they rolled about and scuffled for a minute, before breaking apart and walking off together to the apprentice's den.

_I wish me and Snowkit were that close_, thought Frostkit sadly, as she plodded off in the direction of the fresh-kill pile, brushing past her father on the way, who barely acknowledged her and headed to the nursery to meet his mate, and his other daughter, Snowkit, Frostkit's sister.

Frostkit dragged a mouse from the pile to a shady spot near the elders den. She slowly chewed on the tender meat and thought about her brief life.

_Where did I go wrong? Why does everybody hate me? I am just like any other cat in this Clan, and deserve to be respected with honor just like they are! _She thought bitterly. Life wasn't fair.

_I'll show them! _She thought, determined. At sunhigh, she would become an apprentice, and she would be the best hunter and fighter in the Clan! Frostkit licked her paw clean of mouse and curled up in the shade, closing her eyes.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Hightree for a Clan meeting!" the call from Brightstar woke Frostkit. She quickly got to her paws and gave her silky black fur a good shake and grooming before padding quietly after her bouncing sister, who was flanked proudly by Blackwhisker and her mother Cloverleaf.

Snowkit scrambled up the Hightree, while Frostkit more dignifiedly jumped up.

"Snowkit, step forward." Said Brightstar and Snowkit bounced forward. Brightstar began the ancient ceremony.

"Snowkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Your mentor will be Hawkstreak. I hope Hawkstreak will pass down all he knows on to you. Hawkstreak, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Gingerstar, and you have shown yourself to be brave and strong. You will be the mentor of Snowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Snowpaw." Yowled Brightstar.

"Frostkit, step forward." Said Brightstar. Frostkit calmly walked forward and stared up into the white leader's amber eyes, which reflected her icy blue ones.

"Frostkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Frostpaw. Your mentor will be Silvershine. I hope Silvershine will pass down all she knows on to you. Silvershine, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Robintail, and you have shown yourself to be smart and skilled. You will be the mentor of Frostpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Frostpaw."

The newly named Frostpaw walked forward and touched noses with Silvershine, who was a pretty and nice silver she-cat. Frostpaw was happy, though. Even though the rest of the Clan had always been nasty and mean toward Frostpaw, Silvershine had always been neutral towards her, neither pampering nor loathing her.

"So what are we going to do first?" asked Frostpaw, lacking the bubbly excitement apprentices usually had on their first day.

"I was thinking maybe I could take you on a tour of the territory and then when we get back, you could make a nest in the apprentices den for yourself, and then clear out the elders' old bedding if we have time." Said Silvershine. Frostpaw nodded and followed Silvershine out through the thorn tunnel.

Frostpaw was instantly greeted by dozens of new smells, and she sniffed deeply, trying to decipher each one.

"Now, Frostpaw, tell me what you smell." Instructed Silvershine, batting a falling leaf with her paw.

"I smell something good… I think its mouse. And then there's a stinky, musky sort of smell. From over there." Frostpaw pointed her tail in the general direction of where the smell was coming from.

Silvershine looked up with alarm written all over her face. She trotted through some ferns and ducked under some overhanging brambles. Frostpaw followed cautiously.

Silvershine stood in front of a gaping hole in the ground. She looked up at Frostpaw and smiled.

"Well done, Frostpaw, you found the old fox set. This fox was driven out a few weeks ago. I still keep thinking there's a fox living here" praised Silvershine.

Without another word she padded of into the bracken, with Frostpaw closely at her heels. Silvershine trotted up the crest of a hill and down to a sloping riverbank full of silver, fat fish. Frostpaw watched them flicker through the water, their streamlined sides making swishing sounds as they hunted about for bits of algae.

"This is the TreeClan- HillClan border. You are never to cross this river." Explained Silvershine, her green eyes searching the barren HillClan landscape for an oncoming patrol.

Once Frostpaw had looked around a bit and renewed the scent markers, Silvershine led her down to the Tall Birch where the apprentices often had tree climbing competitions.

Frostpaw trotted through the blooming undergrowth. She already loved being out in the forest. This was where she could forget all of her worries and relax. Nobody discriminated her out here. Nobody ignored her either.

"So when am I going to learn to hunt?" she asked.

Silvershine didn't reply for a minute.

"Probably tomorrow, I'll take you down to the RainClan border, which you're going to see in a minute. There's usually a lot of prey down there." She replied.

Frostpaw mentally smiled. She wanted to be as useful to the Clan as she could.

"And here's the RainClan border." Said Silvershine. Frostpaw looked around. There was no obvious border like a river, but you could clearly see where the oaks, maples and birches ended, and where the pines and spruces started. Silvershine pointed her tail towards a tall fir with a jagged scar running up and down its side, struck by lightning. The borders were easier to distinguish than Frostpaw had thought at first.

"Let's head back to camp now." Said Silvershine, trotting around a hazel bush and disappearing into the leaves. Frostpaw raced after her, soon catching up to her. They trotted back to camp silently.

Frostpaw entered through the thorn tunnel and headed to the fresh-kill pile, grabbing a pigeon and settling in the shade next to her new den. She chewed thoughtfully on a chunk of pigeon, smiling to herself. She had finally found her place. It was in the forest, wind blowing through her whiskers, and the feel of the dirt beneath her paws.

**R+R**


End file.
